


You're My Best Friend

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Series: James Westerling/Robb Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Drinking, Drunk Kisses, Drunken Flirting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Queen lyrics, Recreational Drug Use, Taron Egerton as James, These boys really love classic rock, richard madden as robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: James had often wondered when he and Robb became /best/ friends. It was hard to even remember a time in his life when Robb wasn’t there, and he recently wondered what day it was that upgraded their friendship to the closest thing to family you can be... What was the thing that made the two become that close?It was the weekend after Robb moved in.





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read part one of this series, or at least the notes on it, please feel free to do so before reading this! It gives a bit of context to the background between these two :)
> 
> This one backtracks a bit because like mentioned, I do write these when the muse hits so I tend to summarize past events. Just a little bit though :)
> 
> This is one of my other pure fluff fics and I just... ugh I love RobbJames so much, I hope you guys enjoy! <3

How do you know when someone is your best friend?

Not just a friend, someone you’re friendly with and hang out with but don’t talk to very often.

No, how do you know when they become your /best/ friend? When you think about them in everything you see, when you text or call them almost daily to talk about random shit? When you know that you can go to them with anything and they won’t judge you?

James had often wondered when he and Robb became /best/ friends. It was hard to even remember a time in his life when Robb wasn’t there, and he recently wondered what day it was that upgraded their friendship to the closest thing to family you can be.

The night they met was a wild one, but one that solidified them as friends. They’d made eye contact at a college movie premiere James had been in, and James had been hooked. They’d officially met at the after party, where Robb had consequently walked in on James doing a keg stand, taken care of him when he got sick, and then drove him home and spent the entire night into the morning hanging out with him. They’d kissed that night for the first time, and two weeks later they were roommates.

It hadn’t been long before the two were inseparable to the point that people thought they were dating, but that was past that point. What was the thing that made the two become that close?

It was the weekend after Robb moved in.

\--

𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐆𝐄 - 𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐑𝐎𝐁𝐁'𝐒 𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐌

“Seven hells, Robb. How much shit do you /have/?”

“I’m sure not as much as some of the people around here.”

“Okay, fine. But do you really need four boxes for shirts?”

“Don’t judge me, Westerling. I like to have variety.”

James snorts and shakes his head, tossing the box into Robb’s new room. They were (thankfully) on the last day of moving, and after the last three boxes make it in the two boys stop and grin at each other.

“Welcome to your new home for the next few years, Robb Stark. Hope you know what you signed up for by dorming with me.”

Robb’s lips turn up into his trademark grin, a look that never ceases to make James slightly weak at the knees. Yes, he was attracted to his new friend - what else is new? They’ve already made out at this point. “I think I do, and I hope you do as well. I’m quite the handful, according to my sister.”

“Of that I have no doubt. If there’s anything I know about the Starks, it’s that you’re all incredibly dramatic.”

“Coming from a drama student, that’s hilarious.”

They manage to get most of Robb’s things unpacked and put away before Margaery and Sansa come over in the evening, bearing gifts of pizza and booze. The four spend the evening getting drunk and playing Rockband, and before the boys realize both Sansa and Margaery are passed out in James’s bed. Completely unbothered, James and Robb end up making their way to Robb’s room, collapsing on the bed and having a bit of a drunk makeout session before falling asleep with Robb spooning James.

The next few days are pretty uneventful - it’s not until Saturday night that the friendship between James and Robb really solidified. It starts with Robb on the couch and James entering the apartment, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wolfy! You ready to enjoy your first Saturday night living on campus with your new bff?”

Robb pauses his game and tips his head back, bright blue eyes flickering between James and the beer in his hand. “We going out for a party, or did you bring the party to us?”

“It’s a party, alright. Just us, though. Figured we could spend our first weekend as roommates properly celebrating.”

A flush appears on Robb’s cheeks, and James can’t help but grin. “Uhh, James, look. I know we kissed and cuddled and --”

“It’s not sex, if that’s what you’re worried about.” The way Robb visibly relaxes is a slight gut punch, but not enough to ruin James’s excitement. “Dirty boy. No, it’s this.”

He holds up a small bag with two joints inside, and the way the wolf’s eyes light up tell James he’s not uncomfortable with weed, thank the /gods/. “I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much.”

James smirks, smacking his arm playfully. “No, it’s knowing I can shoot three arrows in under two seconds. Now come on, let’s get this shit started. I know the perfect place.”

There’s a small rooftop garden on top of their dorm building, one that was most likely not built for college students to go up to and get high in but… well, that’s what it’s used for. James had found solace in it early on, especially when he was first getting used to living on his own (and, at the same time, being openly gay for the first time in his life). Now, he was here with his new roommate and friend, and he finds himself thinking that there’s no one he’d rather share it with.

“This… is gorgeous, James.”

A soft chuckle emits from James’s throat as he sits in one of the provided lawn chairs, making himself comfortable as Robb sits in the one next to him. Soon the both have a beer in hand and a lit joint being passed between them, and slowly but surely he feels the stress of the week ebb away. He doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until he feels a nudge on his arm.

“Psst. Pssssst. Seashell.” His eyes open to see Robb grinning lazily at him. “This was a great choice. Great plan. I like it.”

“Mhmmm.” James releases a hazy sigh. “I like you, man. You like… You’re cool. I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“I feel the same way!” 

There’s a giddiness in Robb’s high voice that makes James giggle. “Can I… Can I tell you something? You probably won’t be surprised but I like… Want you to know.”

“Hey…” Robb looks as serious as he can while high off of his ass. “You can tell me… anything, James.”

Here goes nothing. James takes a deep breath. “I’m gay. Kind of just like… really realized it a few years ago. Still learning things, ya know?” Pauses. “Is that, like… gonna be a problem? Because I -”

“Woahwoahwoahwoah. Jamess.” Robb manages to shut James up by grabbing his shoulders and planting a lopsided kiss to his lips. “Look, man, I’m glad! I’m bi, I get it. Do you think I’d have kissed you if I didn’t like dudes?” He’s more coherent now, but his eyes are still half closed. “I like you, James. A lot. And I know I just kissed you so like… this is counter productive but we should probs chill from that, ya know? Not always, just not as much. Just because we don’t want this to get.... Complicated.”

James gets it, he does. But he doesn’t realize that he didn’t say that out loud until he sees Robb staring at him. “Hmm? Oh, shit. Sorry. Umm yeah, I’m glad that you’re cool with it and that you’re bi, I don’t know why I was nervous. We did make out.” He’s babbling, and Robb has a look on his face like it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “That’s… That’s fine, Robb. I’m fine with that. You’re my friend who’s hot and a great kisser and a good cuddler, and I am so honored to be your friend.”

Any tension there could have possibly been between them breaks after that. They polish off the six pack, and Robb almost immediately breaks his own “don’t make out a lot” rule in the best way possible.

He holds James’s chin, taking a long drag from the second joint and holding it before blowing it into James’s open mouth. James inhales and holds, and the second he exhales Robb’s mouth is on his, kissing him again like he was hungry for it. There was absolutely no way James was turning down another makeout session.

It’s dark by the time they head inside, very high and somewhat drunk and incredibly happy. Somehow they make it to the couch, a feat which James will not remember the next day. What he does remember, however, is Robb patting his leg and pointing, and in this moment knew he had found his best friend for life.

“Jamez Westerlink.” Robb’s half asleep as he speaks, his voice going up and down. “You are a great, GREAT man. I like you. And if ANYone tries to say you are bad man for gay, I will go myself and SMACK EM.”

Despite the utter nonsense of it all, James finds himself grinning like an idiot. Even inebriated, he knows genuine honesty when he hears it. “Robb, I like you TOO. And I’ll do same to ANYONE who is mean or says a thing about being bi. You are VALID.”

They pass out on the couch, and in the morning have a good talk. Both somehow remember everything, and they manage to agree on everything stated the night before.

It’s not until James hears a familiar Queen song on the radio that he realizes that he did indeed find his best friend. And he was never letting him go.

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘥  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴  
𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰  
𝘖𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥...


End file.
